I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stand for a table saw.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The previously known table saws for cutting wood typically include an upper work supporting surface which is supported in a generally horizontal plane. The saw blade protrudes upwardly through the surface through a slot in the table.
The primary disadvantage of these previously known table saws is that the work supporting surface is relatively small so that it is difficult to maneuver large pieces of wood, such as a sheet of plywood on the table. Although it is possible to build an auxiliary table adjacent the saw table, such auxiliary tables consume a great deal of space and are impractical where only limited space is available in the shop area.
A further disadvantage of these previously known table saws is that the saw table, as well as any auxiliary table, is immobile. In many situations, it would be highly desirable to be able to move the saw table either with or without the auxiliary table to different locations in the shop area as dictated by the job requirements.
In one type of previously known auxiliary table, the auxiliary table is pivotally mounted on one side of the table saw and movable between a vertical storage position and a horizontal in use position. This previously known device, however, still lacks the desired mobility and is insufficiently sturdy for some applications.